


Quiet

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [67]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: :3c
Relationships: Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Kudos: 23





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Specific request for someone I won't name lol

"What did I tell you?" Rewind panted, snapping his hips forward as he railed Brainstorm's ass. The taller man had his thighs straining open wide, rope tying them to the headboard along with his wrists, "Chromedome's trying to study. Keep your voice down."

"Nn-!" Brainstorm cried, jaw clenched. He was visibly trying to stay quiet, but Brainstorm had never been good at that, and with each thrust he continued to whimper and cry out, arms straining against the cuffs that held them above his head. 

"You're not listening," Rewind admonished, "I know you can do better than that." To punctuate the statement he twisted a nipple, hard, only for Brainstorm to whine and squeal. "Do you like causing trouble? Do you enjoy ignoring me?"

"N-no, I-"

"Do you ever want me to touch your cock?" Rewind asked, "Because I'm happy to finish without you."

"Ah-, y-yes, please, I want-" Brainstorm pleaded between frantic gasps, "I  _ need- _ "

"You  _ need _ to be quiet," Rewind interrupted him, "How badly do you want to cum?"

"Please!" Brainstorm  _ yelled _ , "I can't take it anymore, p-please, let me-"

"You're such a slut," Rewind hissed, leaning forward against the undersides of his partner's thighs below the knees, pushing them down harder and straining his hips, "Are you thinking about all the other men you've begged to finish you, hm?"

"No!" Brainstorm cried out, "You, just you, please, I can be good, I can be good, I need- I can't keep going- I can be good!" 

"Oh, I know you can," Rewind growled and pulled a hand away from Brainstorm's thigh to wrap around his throat, fingers squeezing the arteries and cutting off blood flow. 

Brainstorm wheezed and whimpered, suddenly only able to make breathy gasping noises rather than the desperate mewling he'd been doing before. His body was tense, straining against him, legs trembling.

"That's better," Rewind purred, "See? I told you you could do it." 

Brainstorm's response was no more than a strangled whimper, gaze pleading. Rewind smirked and took pity on him,  _ finally _ reaching down with his other hand to grab Brainstorm's neglected cock and give it a hard squeeze. His legs jerked against his restraints, arching his back awkwardly.

"You're gonna cum for me now," Rewind told him in between thrusts, feeling the warm pulse of blood beneath his hands for very different reasons, "And you're gonna be as loud as you want." Rewind released his neck and allowed the blood to rush back into his head all at once. 

Brainstorm practically  _ shrieked _ as he came, his entire body shaking, restraints jerking against the bedframe. Rewind worked him through it before he pulled out and watched him go limp, panting and trembling, and finished jerking off onto his stomach. 

"Look at you," Rewind said, doing just that, watching their mixed cum dribble down his sub's sweat slicked skin, "What a mess. What do we say?"

"Th-thank you," Brainstorm wheezed, letting his head fall back. Rewind leaned forward over him to mouth at his neck.

"Colour?" he asked against his skin, smoothing his hands along his sides.

"Yellow," Brainstorm answered.

"Done?" Rewind asked, and Brainstorm nodded. "You alright?"

"Yeah, my legs are just tired," Brainstorm sighed, "Not fun tired."

Rewind pecked him on the cheek and sat back to undo the leg straps and let his thighs go. He moved out from between his legs to unhook his arms while Brainstorm flopped down, stretching out his calves. 

He set everything off to the side in the nightstand and grabbed a washcloth to mop up and then kissed him, Brainstorm reaching up delightedly to pull him in closer, deeper. 

"Good?" he prompted, tossing the washcloth away and letting his partner pull him in like a well loved stuffed animal, nuzzling their faces together.

"Mmhmm," Brainstorm hummed, "Tell me I'm a good boy."

Rewind rolled his eyes and laughed. "You are  _ such _ a good boy."

"I sure am," Brainstorm chirped.

"How's your throat feel?" Rewind asked, "Anything else hurt?"

"Only in a good way," Brainstorm answered, "It's fine, you barely put any pressure on at all, like usual."

"He critiques my choking!" Rewind scoffed, "I'm not going any harder than that."

Brainstorm sighed dramatically. "Did you text Domey yet?"

"Oh, no," Rewind answered, and pulled away just long enough to grab his phone and text Chromedome  _ done _ before crawling back to pull Brainstorm into his lap, "There. How's my good boy doing?"

Brainstorm purred happily, curling up and snuggling into his hold. "I'm feeling good. I love you."

Rewind ran his fingers through Brainstorm's hair, his usually neatly pulled back dreads loose. "Good. I love you," he leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the temple, "So much."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Brainstorm called, and Chromedome pushed the door open, carting along his aftercare kit enthusiastically as Brainstorm cheered.


End file.
